


Curtains

by thecompletebookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Also I tagged Major character death because of Zelena and a minor character later on, Also Jefferson and Ruby as minor characters, Curtains!AU, F/M, I'm embracing my inner theater nerd, If you know the musical you probably already know who, My first attempt at writing Snowing or Outlaw Queen, also Zelena gets murdered so pretty anti Zelena, the ultimate murder mystery comedy broadway musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompletebookworm/pseuds/thecompletebookworm
Summary: A cutthroat atmosphere was to be expected behind the scenes of a Broadway musical, especial a Mills production.  Still no one expected a murder keeping the company quarantined as they attempt to save their show.  It seems everyone has a motive to kill the star: the composer she harassed, the lyricist who now has a second chance on the stage, the producer hoping to turn a profit from the scandal, the actress in love with the romantic lead and the understudy who's decided to keep a close eye on the homicide detective.  It's up to Detective David Nolan to get to the bottom of things.Based on the 2007 Broadway murder-mystery comedy musical, Curtains





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I’ve wanted to do for a while now. I’m a huge musical fan and some songs just scream Rumbelle, specifically “I Miss the Music” from Curtains. The whole show is actually so full of potential. I’ve wanted to write this since the first time I saw the show in late 2014, but I’ve never had the mental energy until now. This will be Rumbelle heavy of course, with my first attempts at Snowing that isn’t in the background (although Charming won’t show up till Ch. 5 just like the show) and some Outlaw Queen (which I've actually never written before). 
> 
> Each chapter will correspond with the music from the album (except Kansasland because screw Kansasland). Some of the songs won’t quite match up as I’ve changed the musical they’re producing to a fantasy instead of a western. Certain chapters will also be shorter due to plot relevance. We’ll start as always with the overture.

Belle French ran her finger over the cursive script of the letter.   She could do this.   It was just a week of previews of The Enchanted Forest. She should be absolutely elated. They’d worked so hard on it only to be shot down by their agent because apparently no one wanted fairytales anymore. Of course that was three years ago and she knew just as well as anyone how fickle audiences could be.   But with the flood of Disney musicals on Broadway, Cora Mills seemed to believe the time was right.  

The only problem was Ms. Mills expected both halves of the once star composing teams French and Gold to head it off.   Except French and Gold was no more.   She should have said no. But there was something special about this show.   It had been their last show. Their last triumph as not just a music team but also as a married couple. 

Belle forced herself to pull her arms down from their place wrapped tightly around her, as if she could recreate Richard’s arms around her.   She hadn’t seen him since the papers had been signed. She couldn’t bring herself to. He’d practically thrown her out. There was no possible way he wanted to see her.

Part of her knew that she couldn’t be held accountable if she saw him again. It would be a toss up. She’d either want to slap him and kiss him. If Ruby wasn’t already a part of the ensemble or if Ariel hadn’t given her an excited phone call a few weeks ago about becoming props master for a Mills produced show, Belle wouldn’t even have given it a shot.   She needed back up to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid, like throw herself in the arms of her ex-husband.  

* * *

Mary Margaret practically purred as she ran her hand over the previews schedule. A part in a Mills Production was a tremendous role for any actress, but it was practically a dream come true to a girl from Middle of Nowhere, Maine. Papa had worried it was a mistake, that the big city would eat her alive.   But Mama had brought her up on theater young. The magic of the stage had not been lost even as Mary Margaret grew older, if anything it became so much stronger after Mama had died.   And now she was a romantic lead in what had to be one of the hottest tickets of the season.   She knew both her parents would be so proud of her.  

Rehearsals hadn't been easy by any means. While Cora Mills was a legend, she was also a colossal pain, interrupting runs with comments on people's inadequacy, changing Jefferson's careful nuanced blocking to whatever could include the most special effects. Mary Margaret's feet had been bleeding after a day of running the exact same scene over and over again as Jefferson and Cora argued, a wasted effort really, everyone knew Cora Mills got what she wanted.  

And for a while Mary Margaret was certain Cora Mills wanted her to quit. Her critiques had been scathing, focusing not just on her apparent lack of talent at anything but also for "having as much sex appeal as a kindergarten teacher." If it hadn't been for Ruby, her new friend from the chorus, she might have quit.

"That'd just be giving the bitch what she wanted," Ruby had said to her as she unbuckled her character shoes after a particularly long day. "You've earned this and you know the union would be on her ass if she tried to fire you without cause."

"Even with her daughter as the equity representative?"

 "Especially because Regina's the equity representative. The apple rolled pretty far away from the tree on that one. You just focus on the show. No use trying to figure out what dollar signs are running through the producer's head.   We've only got a few more weeks before we have an actual audience."  

So Mary Margaret had thrown every effort into being the best ingénue she could possibly be. After all, this wasn't just a Mills production, but also a French and Gold musical. If Enchanted Forest wasn't Tony bait, she had no idea what was.

* * *

Jefferson Madden was an asshole. That was the only possible explanation.

“Of course I read the contract when I said yes to the Mills production, Madden, but I certainly didn’t agree to this.”

“I thought you were aware Belle was coming.”

“No I meant- what? “ The words had taken a few seconds to register.   “I was talking about Zelena.” 

“Well you know that Mills is always a strict proponent of getting the most bang for her buck and movie stars bring in the big bucks. “

“I get that but Zelena! Does no one remember her showing up to rehearsal for Millie drunk off her ass? All I’m asking for is someone I can work with. “

Working with Zelena would be bad on any show but this show would be nothing short of a nightmare.   This was the last show he’d worked on with Belle, the show that practically wrote itself, because she was right there, every ounce a fairytale princess. Each chord progression had been plotted with Belle sitting way too close to him, her hands occasionally brushing over his on the piano to change something simple.  

Each moment seemed so perfect now. Working together was the greatest joy of his career and he thrown it away for nothing. For ambition. Throwing away the perfect partnership for a commission for Whale that despite Tony prospects, closed early, barely making it out of previews.   

He knew it stung after how much she had sacrificed for their partnership. Belle had left the stage to be his partner after they got on so well during Rumplestiltskin workshops. He’d needed someone to sing the soprano parts for him to see if they were working and Belle had taken the job. Her show had just closed and money was tight. It had been the perfect opportunity; one that she could leave easily if something better had come knocking. But then she hadn’t wanted to.

Belle understood the music like he did, even when she was the actress and not the lyricist. If anyone had tried to offer him suggestions earlier in his career, he would have scoffed. If it hadn’t been her, he probably still would have fired her. But Belle had been so right, capable of making him better than he was by himself. It had seemed only natural to keep working together even after she’d found an ensemble part in a different show, squeezing in late night meetings after long rehearsal day.   Late night meetings soon turned into something more.     

“Just have Belle sweet talk her.”

“I can’t- I-"

“You haven’t talked to her yet have you?”  

Gold practically pounded his fist on the countertop. “Of course I haven’t idiot. What am I supposed to say to her?” 

“I think an apology might be appropriate.”

“Seriously Jefferson, the likelihood she even wants to hear that much is slim.”

“So you’re not going to try-“

“The only reason I signed the contract with Cora is because I was tryin-” He stopped abruptly, realizing he couldn’t admit the truth to his old friend, “trying to give Belle what she wanted. This show was her baby and –“

“And you’re still in love with her.” It was a statement not a question. Gold didn’t dignify it with a response.    

“The further apart you can keep Zelena from either Belle or me is appreciated”

“If we’re lucky, Zelena will show up to rehearsals. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about private sessions with the composers.”  

* * *

Regina was ready to kill someone. The question was whether it would be her mother or the insufferable redhead her mother had forced her to babysit.

For the last hour as they had toured backstage, Zelena had done nothing but complain and talk about her Instagram followers.  

“Of course they’re excited to see me take on something new, even if the theater is as unpleasant as this.”

Regina grimaced. With her parents in the business, she’d seen every aspect of the theater. After school, she’d stayed up in the light booth with Sidney. Set painting had been her arts and crafts lessons. She knew the theater wasn’t some perfect place. She’d learned to swear better than a sailor from the overworked stagehands. But to have some Hollywood B-Lister come in, steal the spotlight and complain about the place that gave Regina so much joy was disheartening.   

Still, she bit her tongue. This was her mother’s production and she’d at least been cast as Mary Margaret’s understudy. Trying to resist her violent urges was all that much easier when Zelena left to freshen up after seeing the music practice rooms and a familiar face came around the corner.  

 Getting to see Robin Lockhart on a daily basis was certainly an unexpected benefit of the production, especially when he was in his tight green leather pants.

“How’s the tour going? My co-star everything the tabloids make her out to be.”

“Worse. I pity whatever soul has to pretend to be in love with her.” She gave him a small smile.  

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m a good actor. Practically a professional.”  


End file.
